Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a motor capable of maintaining high power during high-speed operation, and a rotor for use in the motor.
Description of the Related Art
A motor may be classified as a permanent magnet synchronous motor (PMSM), an induction motor, a switched reluctance motor (SRM), or the like. A PMSM uses a permanent magnet and can be manufactured to be small. Also, a PMSM has a high power density and efficiency. Thus, PSMMs have been increasingly used in hybrid vehicles and electronic vehicles.
A permanent magnet for use in a PMSM is generally made of a rare-earth material. For example, the permanent magnet may be an NdFeB magnet which has good properties with respect to residual magnetism and coercive force. However, the supply of most rare-earth minerals is finite. Thus, rare-earth products are very costly and the price of such products is very volatile.
Thus, to avoid depending on rare-earth materials, new materials which can replace rare-earth materials are required, or a technology for a driving motor which does not use rare-earth materials but has the same performance as a motor that uses rare-earth materials should be developed.